The Battle of The Summer Cup
by ExoLight
Summary: One month before the Summer Cup started, Kuroko was missing. Where did he go? He went to a high school called Seirin. People think Seirin is not really a good team but those are just rumors. There are some people who know their true strength. This year Teiko wasn't favorited into the summer cup for some reason. Read to find out! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Kunnichiwa minna! I'm here with the first fanfiction, so please enjoy! I know it's not going to be that good because this is my first one so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

On a warm sunny day in Teiko high school, the generation of miracles are still competing inthe summer cup. They were trying to find a missing player but who is he? But where is he?(you probably know who it is but if you don't than you'll know later!)Nobody knows, if he's gone the whole team will not be able to go to the summer cup finals. But if they really cannot find him they can still do it? "Huh, where is he?" said Aomine one of the most greatest players in Teiko middle school. Sometimes he hates finding people but he never loses. "I don't know" said Midorima, he can throw a great distance of three points but sometimes weird. "I've heard someone said he went to a invisible team somewhere"said Kise, he's also one of the great players but if he doesn't concentrate, he always loses.

"What!? He can't do that!" yelled Aomine. "I guess we're competing against them in the summer cup, there're team name is Seirin" said Kise. " Seirin? You mean that school that just opened? I heard they are a pretty decent school but who knows? Ok, any great players?" asked Midorima. " Yep his name is Kagami, he's not good at three points but great at jumping" said Kise. Now they know where he is but why would he go there and compete against the generation of miracles? Was there something wrong with the generation of miracles?

Kuroko Tetsuya. He's a very short person for basketball so not good at shooting. He has great passes, he used to pass balls to Aomine, but now he's in a different team. but why would he go there?

_At the front of the school in Seirin:_

**Kuroko P.O.V**

I'm finally here!

* * *

**Thanks for reading it XD! I hopeeee it's good but if it isn't sorry. I tried, and I'm probably younger then you imagined! So I plan to improve and become a pretty decent writer sooner or later in the future. So fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kunnichiwa Minna! I'm here with the second chapter so please enjoy!(I think I'm going to write a lot so yaaaaaaaaaa) BTW, The generation of miracles included in here are only Kise, Midorima, and Aomine to even things out. Murasakibara and Akashi aren't in here because I'm very familiar with them yet. XD**

* * *

"Kuroko!" yelled all of them. " Hey guys, sorry I promised Kagami that we will all work together and beat you guys and just to let you know I'm never coming back." said Kuroko. "You can't leave the whole team behind." said Kise. " That's right, You can't go to a different team while we're competing against the other kings!" said Midorima. " I can't handle this anymore!" said Aomine. " That's why I'm going there" said Kuroko. " What! You want to beat us? Well even though you do that you can't beat us." yelled Aomine. " Yes we can, because I'm getting tired of staying with you guys. I know Seirin is a good team and we can beat you guys of course." said Kuroko sternly.

Since now Kuroko is in Seirin high school, the generation of miracles still have to be competing against them in the summer cup but will they still win? When Kise came back with the results if there're were favorited or not, he was very surprised. Both of them asked him what's wrong." I'm so surprised by this guys, we are not favorited to win!" said Kise madly. "Hmph, who can beat the generation of miracles!" said Aomine, he was very angry. " Well then, who are we competing against to get favorited?" asked Midorima. " Well, Seirin is not favorited too so probably we verse them" said Kise. " Hmph, if we're versing them then Kuroko will be with them " said Midorima."That's right, I'm so mad at Kuroko, why would he ever think that he's tired of staying with us?" said Kise." Well, even though he's still tired of us and go to Seirn high school he's still not going to beat the generation of miracles that easily!" said Aomine.

Well if Teiko high underestimates Seirin, will they still win? Kise was still very worried.

At Seirin high school, Kuroko was still trying to tell Kagami that they are super strong and really hard to win them." Hey, Kuroko are they really strong?" asked Kagami. " Yes they are the generation of miracles." said Kuroko with lot's of energy." But we can still do it no matter what!"

" I still think my jumping can beat all of them, but please tell me a little bit about them Kuroko.

" Sure, Aomine one of the most greatest player in the group. He thinks that he can beat anyone, but you better not underestimate him! Be careful, his basketball is really fast." said Kuroko. " Ummm... ok " said Kagami. " Midorima, one of the most confidence student in Teiko, he can throw a great distance of three points." explained Kuroko. " Hmmmmm... ok" said Kagami " keep going"

"Ok, the last great player is Kise, you may think he's not that good but he is really great at basketball, sometimes he may lose but mostly win."

" Ok, now I know there're goodness, and now I'm going to practice!" said Kagami. " Go ahead, I better practice too!"

Back at Teiko high school, the generation of miracles are still chatting about Serin. " Ok now I know that they are strong but not super strong!" said Aomine." Well... I guess we can have some practice." said Kise." Fine." said all of them." Serin is definitely not going to beat us, never." said Aomine.

_Now Serin is going to practice and practice and beat the generation of miracles. But will they actually do it? Well, we don't know!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope my fan fiction's get better and better! XD ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kunnichiwa minna! I'm here with the third chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

At Seirin high school, Kuroko and Kagami are still practicing. " Hey, Kagami want to practice with me? So you can catch my balls during the game!" said Kuroko. " Ummmmm... sure but I need to practice too all right?" said Kagami. " OK, but first you will have to catch my ball when I past it to you in the game, just to let you know my balls are hard to catch!" said Kuroko." Hmph, well let's see." said Kagami.

Now back at Teiko high the generation of miracles are practicing too! Well sort of. " Hey, Aomine wants some food? I'm tired of practicing." said Kise. " Thank goodness, I'm starving to death when is this practicing ever going to finish? said Aomine with a groan. " Well, I'm still thinking that we need some practice to beat those guys." said Kise." Oh my gosh! Kise, your just so worried that we're not going to beat them, just to let you know we're definitely beating them!" said Aoimine confidently. " Aomine! You may think there're not good but they could give you a surprise! If you don't practice and they beat us what are we going to do?" yelled Kise. " Ugh, fine." said Aomine with a groan. " But first, give me some food!" " Oh sure oh sure," said Kise with a smile.

Well, the battle is almost starting, both school's are still practicing very hard to win that summer cup... but who will win?

After a week... the summer cup games started. Seirin and Teiko high school are still very nervous, but Aomine is not.

" Hmph, guess we're going to squash those losers!" snickered Aomine. ' Well, Aomine guess I could show you who actually gets squashed." Kagami glared at Aomine.

" Ok, everybody ready? Start the game!" said the referee.

" Aghhhhhh!" screamed Kagami, and he got the ball, he passed it to Kuroko and Kuroko tried to pass it to Kagami but Aomine caught it. " Ha! I said if you go to a different team I will still beat you!" snickered Aomine. " Hmph, I will show you!" said Kagami. But Aomine was too fast for him, he past him easily. " What?!" " Ha! you'll never beat me!" yelled Aomine. " Well..." said Kagami as he jumped super high and knocked the ball out of Aomine's hands. " What! How could he jump that high?!" yelled Aomine. " All right You got the hang of it Kagami!" the leader of Seirin yelled at Kagami. " Even though you can jump that high you still can't beat me!" said Aomine. " Kagami, keep doing this even though you think that we can win because Aomine can catch up." said Kuroko. " Hmph, I thought that you guys might suck, but not bad." said Aomine.

Teiko is still leading the game by 10 points but nobody have gotten that close from beating Teiko, will Seirin catch up? Now the third period is already over will they catch up in the forth period? Or will Teiko win?

Back at Seirin's locker room it was very quite nobody even minded to talk because they haven't lost for a while, and they're losing right now. Thery're coach tried to cheer them up but they just couldn't speak up. After a while Kagami finally spoke up, " Guys, we have to think of a way to beat Teiko, I know they're very strong but we can still win them no matter what!" " Kagami's right, we're only ten points behind, Kagami just have to jump a little bi more so he can block Aomine from shooting and I will try my best to throw a higher level as I do before the only person who can catch my balls is Kagami" said Kuroko." Ok, keep it up teammates!" said the leader of Seirin.

The forth period started, is Seirin going to beat Teiko? Or Teiko is going to beat Seirin?

" Start the game!" said the referee.

" Aghhhhh!" screamed Kagami. This time Aomine caught the ball. " What! Hmph I'll beat you!" yelled Kagami. " Ha ha ha! Guess you can't win us!" yelled Aomine. He past Kagami and Kagami blocked the ball. " Aomine, don't always be confident." said Kise.

The game is now three points away. Will Kagami keep doing this and block Aomine's ball? Will Kuroko and Kagami work together and beat Teiko?

" If we want the game to be tied, we will have to pass it to him because he's the only one who can throw the three point in the hoop." said Kagami. " That's right, I'll have to get a higher level in my passing so Aomine won't catch it, but I'm afraid that he won't be able to catch it." said Kuroko. " Don't worry, if he can't catch it I'll catch it and when I catch it I'll past it to him so he can throw a three point." said Kagami.

So they told the leader and the leader agreed.

Kuroko passed it really hard to the leader but the leader didn't catch it but Kagami caught it. Then Kagami passed it to the leader, the leader caught it and he threw the ball at the hoop and SCORE! Seirin got the game tied! But they still have to score two more points so they can win the game!

" Kuroko, you pass it to me really really hard then I'll catch it, after I caught it I will jump as high as I can so Aomine can't catch it." said Kagami excitedly. " All right!" said Kuroko.

" Kuroko!" yelled Aomine. " Hmph, you won't get that ball Kagami!" screamed Aomine. He tried to get the ball but it was so fast that the ball past him and Kagami caught it. " What! How cauld Kuroko do that?!" growled Aomine. " But I can still block that ball!" " Well..." said Kagami. And he jumped so high that Aomine was just a inch touching the ball and FWOOM! Kagami did a dunk when the game ended.

" Aomine..." said Kise sadly. " I never lose, and we lost!" screamed Aomine madly.

" YESSSSSSSS! WE DID IT!" screamed Kagami. " Great job! We actually did it!" said Kuroko happily. Kuroko thought to himself, I finally proved myself that I can beat them yes!.

" Kuroko, I say you beat me this time but you'll see who the real chmpion is!" said Aomine angrily.

Now Seirin won to be favorited in the summer cup finals, but will they win? Or will they lose?

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! Well that's mostly it! The whole story's written (I know that its only three chapters and that you guys might not know if they actually win the summer cup or not but anyways it's still part of it!)**


	4. Hiatus :(

Minna!GOMENNNNNN! This story will be on hold... Gomenn... I got really busy these days... BUT... When I come back in the future I hope I can learn more from other stories and come back better! I got to go inprove! I won't be uploading anymore fanfic but I probably will in the future! IMPROVE! XD I'll come back! XDDDDDDD Luv ya all!

Muah! :* ^.^


End file.
